Flippy the Babysitter!
by twix012
Summary: What happens when a certain green bear gets the most worst and ironic job he could ever get? Obviously no parings here!
1. Chapter 1 Finding the right animal

Flippy…The Babysitter

Flippy…The Babysitter?

Whoa, hello! I'm gonna put this out straight…I am NOT new to the ways of fan fiction, I know this place like the back of my…brain, and I AM NOT A STALKER, I just have nothing to do in my spare time. I just really like The Happy Tree Friends is all. BTW, if you care, this was my first ever written HTF story.

Oh yeah, I DO NOT own HTF… if I did, there'd be a lot more smooching going on!

1 **Finding the right animal **

Pop panicked, crossing Giggles's name on the phone book, unfortunately she had been stabbed repeatedly by office supplies and crushed under a desk, "Ugh, why so early?" he groaned, now all of the girls in Happy Tree Town where dead, including Cuddles, Toothy, Russell, and surprisingly Lumpy.

He looked at the other names, Sniffles was good and all-but…the last time he helped him- Pop shivered in disgust, he had not trusted Sniffles much since that incident.

Handy? Handy was a construction worker with no hands, he was more 'handicapped' than actually being 'handy', no way was he good for this job.

The Mole? Pop sighed, and called- it was worth a shot.

On the other side, Mole heard the ring, but as he went to pick it up, he tripped over the cord- and then, somehow knocked a glass of water on the plug ins, when he noticed the phone was unplugged, he plugged it back in- and well- you get the idea. Back at Pop's house, he put his phone back on the receiver and gave another sigh, "I guess he isn't there," he said quietly- and looked on, he then found Splendid's name…

Well he was good for the job, he picked up the phone…but he suddenly remembered something, and put it back down- Splendid didn't even notice kids in a cloths hamper, plus he'd seen the way he '_saved_' people, "pretty_ careless if you ask me," _he thought.

Pop looked at Mime's number, he raised an eyebrow and shook his head; Mime was only good for entertaining kids, not caring for them.

He then saw Disco Bear's number and shivered in disgust, he didn't want his kid hanging out with a pig…dog…bear- Disco Bear whatever, he didn't want Cub picking up any weird habits.

Nutty was completely out of the question too, Pop worried what junk that maniac might feed Cub- or starve him of.

He then merely chuckled and shook his head seeing Shifty and Lifty's number, heh, yeah right. He sniffed, and saw the last number… Flippy?

He thought about this for a moment, he had only heard about the things he had done- and how certain things tented to 'set him off' and go 'violent' and in a 'killing rage'. However, he had never actually met him, and never killed Cub, plus- he was a bear!

So he picked up the phone, and dialed! At Flippy's house… Flippy was writing in his dream journal- when suddenly the phone rang, he brushed it off and wrote some more.

"Come on, I'm not giving up!" Pop growled waiting. Flippy eyed the phone when it rung again, he rolled his eyes and got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Pop-is this Flippy?"

"It is…I think this is the first time we talked…are you the bear with the kid?"

"Yes- he's Cub, and that's actually why I called."

"Hm?"

"See- I have this urgent business to take care of and I can't take Cub along…so I was wondering if you could baby-sit him…?"

"Me?! Uhm, sir, what about Giggles?"

"Got crushed,"

"Petunia?"

"Poisoned ,"

"Flaky?"

"Got eaten,"

"Umm…Lumpy?"

"Exploded,"

"Splendid?"

"He accidentally killed Cub once,"

"Cuddles?"

"I'd rather not talk that one,"

"Disco-," "Never! I need and I'm choosing YOU Flippy, I'll give you however much money you want!"

Flippy sighed and looked around at his fancy decorated home, "I'm sure I've got enough money, sir,"

"Please, Please Mr. Flippy, I really need to leave in one hour, and I trust you… how busy are you anyways?,"

"Not very busy- It's just that, well…how do you know I won't kill your Cub?"

Pop raised an eyebrow at the strange but depressing question, "…I'll make sure I lock up things that might set you off…Hows that?"

"Fine, oh- and don't worry about paying me, I've always wanted a kid, so it's free,"

"Thank you! And you can come by- er, right now? Heh, sorry about the late notice,"

"It's okay, I'll be there as soon as I can- oh, and when will you be back?"

"3:00 AM,"

Flippy gasped, "That's pretty late, uhm, early,"

"But I know you can handle it, you're a tough guy, well, goodbye," and Pop hung up.

And that was the first chapter, hoped you liked it, my friend said she did, but she has ADHD, so I have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting for the first time

Flippy...The Babysitter?

Hi again, thanks for the comments, people, I really appreciate them.

Now I'm gonna warn you, that what some of what Flippy says gets a little corny, yeah, that's what happens when I can't think of anything else for him to say, yeah, so I apologize for the corny-ness.

Again, I do NOT own HTF. But I do own Converse shoes!

2 **Meeting for the first time**

Flippy groaned, "Well- lets just consider this as practice…," he said to himself as he gathered up things he might need.

Before he left, he looked at himself in the mirror, giving off a strong and stern look, "Okay you, tonight is your chance not to screw things up for me, so no killing, no blood, no bowie knives, no bombs, no dead Cubs, No freaked out Pops. Just peace, happiness, laughing, **life**, an alive Cub, and a proud Pop- Got it?" he said to himself in the mirror…for some reason, his evil side didn't show up, this showed that he wasn't promising _**anything**_.

"Fine, don't talk to me, but honestly- I don't think you'd kill a kid, so I'm not worried!"

So Flippy proudly shut off the lights in his house, locked the door and headed to Pop and Cub's home.

"Okay Cub, poppas' gonna be gone for awhile- so I got someone nice to take care of you…," Pop began but noticed Cub's pathetically sad face as he understood, he didn't like when his poppa had to leave, so he started to cry.

"No, no, no, c'mon, be tough," he said picking up his child and bounced him in the air, Cub automatically began to giggle, that's when the doorbell was rung.

"That must be him," Pop said turning to the door with Cub still in his arms, he opened the door. They looked over each other for the first time up close for a few seconds.

Pop gave cleared his throat and held Cub near Flippy, "Flippy, this is my son, Cub, he's not much trouble- but he's very curious. Cub, this is Flippy, he's going to be taking good care of you while I'm gone," Pop then looked back up at Flippy, "Won't you?"

Flippy nodded with a smile, it was almost a nervous smile, but a reassuring one too.

"Okay, everything you need to know about him is on the table, just give me a call if anything goes _wrong_, okay?" Pop said and looked down at his son, "You be good okay?" Cub gave a bubbly laugh and nodded cutely, and with that, Pop hugged and gave a pet on the head to his son, and he was off.

Flippy held cub in his hands, not sure what to do next, all he knew was that babies never got bored. "Hi, Cuuuub, I like your hat, do you like mine?" Flippy asked taking off his own hat and showing it to Cub, who was in awe with it, "Ooo, hat!" he laughed and put it on his own head, which went over his eyes, Flippy laughed- they were getting along great already!

Flippy sat Cub down and looked over at the table at the things, a baby bag, and a list…

The green bear looked over it, "Hmm…," and looked at Cub who had walked over to him, holding up a movie tape, "You want to watch a movie? Okay," he said and looked at it…he sighed boredly, it was a baby movie, obviously, that Pop was very protective of his child's mind wasn't he?

Suddenly…Flippy had the munchies, he snapped his paw-ish fingers "Popcorn, that's defiantly movie food," he said and stood and looked in the cupboards- "Ah ha! Here we go," he dragged a box of popcorn out, put it in the microwave. But he wasn't stupid, he knew from past experience that the popping noise would obviously trigger the Evil Flippy, so, he took Cub and left the kitchen… but something was wrong, once he got to the living room- he could still hear the distant popping '_Dang it, what kind of corn is that?!' _

His mind raced back to war automatically- but he shook it off, he sweated, it wouldn't do, so he went further away from the noise, leaving Cub- who was confused, but kept himself occupied with his favorite toy duck.

Flippy was now in the hallway, he noticed a door with a note on it, this suddenly took his mind off the war and he looked it over 'Flippy, door knob broken, do not open'. He blinked and remembered something about Pop saying he locked away all his 'triggers' in a room. But…something dark in Flippy screamed at him to open the door, he began to sweat again, turned around, but then smelled something in the air- popcorn…?

So Flippy yanked himself away from the door, past the living room and to the kitchen, where Cub had wondered off to, "Ew," Flippy commented as he noticed it was actually now _burnt _popcorn, "Ew, ew!" Cub copied cutely.

The green bear held his nose and opened the microwave, but then- nothing held back his dark memories, then, his pupils went small as insane, gruesome, violent, and bloody thoughts came to mind. Flippy cackled evilly as he slowly looked down at Cub, "Want to play 'hide n' seek' little brat?" his bear fangs shined in the light.

Cub understood clearly and did not waste any time, he flew off with fear, and wondering why his daddy never warned him about this.

So it was true, the darker side of Flippy had killed little children before, and he had fun with it too, but he had not met Cub, because Cub was strong for an adorable toddler baby bear.

This would make things much more interesting.

Cub hid himself under the couch, he shivered, his tiny mind trying to figure out a way to snap his new baby sitter out of it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…," Flippy said darkly while looking around for signs of movement or sounds.

Nothing.

So he sniffed around, but luckily, for Cub, he hadn't soiled himself yet. "Fine, have it your way kid," Flippy then began tossing things over, Cub watched…first the chair…another chair, a small desk, he kicked a few toys over, then…the sound of a lamp breaking…Cub gasped as he saw glass tear through under the couch, so he moved out, he was now in sight.

"HAHAHA!" Flippy laughed insanely as he chased Cub with his own toys.

"You think you can outsmart me kid? TAKE THIS!" Flippy yelled and threw a block, which almost hit Cub in the back of the head- but missed, instead, it flung back and hit Flippy in the eye.

He stumbled for a second, but kept going, Cub scurried to the bathroom, tore off his diaper with as much force as he could, and as soon as Flippy came in- SPLAT!

Flippy had gotten hit in the face with a used diaper, which smelled horrible.

His eyes went wide, and he was back to normal, but officially grossed out. Flippy peeled the diaper off, and threw it in the dirty cloths hamper; he looked at Cub who cowered behind the toilet, peeking at him curiously. "Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry Cub, I-," but he was cut off by giggling, Cub's giggling. Flippy looked himself in the mirror, and again was grossed out, but more, his face was covered in little bear poo.

A little later, Flippy's face was completely clean and probably sanitized, Cub had a new clean diaper on and they were watching the movie, but obviously popcornless.

Soon the movie was over, and unfortunately, Cub wasn't asleep yet.

Suddenly Cub sat on Flippy's lap, "You're not scared of me, are you?" Flippy said with a smile, Cub just replied with a laugh and held his dog collars and studied them, then noticed they jingled when they hit, liking the sound, he did this more- and for some reason, this made Flippy laughed along with him. There was just something funny about a kid getting a kick out of something so simple.

--

See, what I tell you, lots of sweet corny-ness! But personally, I think Flippy would make a good dad, his life would be action packed! Oh, and I'm sorry if he doesn't seem 'solider-y' enough, I guess I need to watch more movies.

Oh and I know Cub is a _little_ out of character, but I sort of need him to be aware of stuff and have the brains to fight back, unlike some of the older critters on the show.


	3. Chapter 3 Not to be expected

Flippy…The Babysitter

Helloooo! Thanks again for the comments, and so- I have this third chapter for you! Also, I'm very sorry for the long wait, I've just been getting side tracked with other things…I'm a very bad person.

Disclaimer- I do not own HTF, but I do own a MP3 Player!

3 **Not to be expected**

Suddenly the laughter was halted by a nock on the door, Flippy blinked and Cub looked at him- "I guess I better get it," he said putting the young bear down and went to the front door. He opened it, only to see a certain light orange beaver wearing a hardhat and tool belt.

"I was called here about a broken….doorknob…Am I at the right…house?" Handy said looking over Flippy from toe to head as he spoke.

"You are, I'm just babysitting," Flippy said and Handy gave a look that seemed to read '_Jeez, anybody'll give a job to anyone these days…_,' which was almost ironic due to the fact that Handy didn't have any _hands_…just _stubs_.

There was an awkward silence between the three paper tissue-like-skinned animals.

"Ya' know, I'm going to see the doorknob to actually _fix _it," he said, Handy long ago stopped being polite around Flippy when he found about his killing sprees, obviously not getting all of the information about him.

"Oh sorry, come in…," he said opening the door for him, Handy glanced down at Cub and suddenly felt a pang of protective-ness. "Hey Cubby, how would you like to watch a _pro _at work? I'm sure Flippy would like to take a break," he said cheerfully to the small-ish bear.

Before Cub could react, Flippy spoke up "He's no trouble, besides, this is my job."

"No, _no_, I _insist_," Handy looked back down at the soft colored bear, "What do you think Cub? How would you'd like to grow up to be _construction worker_?" He asked- he knew Cub hadn't grown in like…for a couple of years now, due to the curse, but all of them knew something was bound to change one day, right?

Cub's mind put two simple puzzle pieces together and he nodded and added toddler talk.

Flippy sighed, "I'll show you the doorknob," he said walking passed the now smug beaver.

Flippy tore of the note and put it in his pocket before he turned around, a small but deep voice growled in the back of his head to look behind the door. But he kept his focus on a small picture of a young Pop, and another bear Flippy had never seen, but it was a female and boy was she pretty…he noticed a tiny bear infant in her arms, they all looked so happy and cute- suddenly Flippy's thoughts were distracted when he heard a "Whoa,". Flippy looked behind him and saw that the door was opened…_the door was __**opened **_!

But it was too late, as he saw several war related things in the closet... Flippy grew suddenly furious _'-WHY DO THEY EVEN HAVE WAR RELATED THINGS?!' _his thoughts screamed.

Flippy's left eye twitched and he turned around, "Um…I need some air, ughh…," he gave a groan as he fought off his other side and ran off from the room, passed the living room and outside were the air was fresh.

"Uh oh," Cub said imitating his dad when ever he made a mistake.

"Uh oh?" Handy echoed a little confused by the suddenness, he looked back at the war filled closet and remembered the stories of the killing sprees "_Uh oh_," he said weakly putting it all together. Handy luckily acted fast as he gathered his tools out from his belt with his stubs and teeth, "Cub, can you lock that door?" he said and began to remember how to fix a lose doorknob with just two stubs- his signature angry face appearing and disappearing.

Cub whined after trying multiple times jumping up and down trying to reach the knob, it was no use and patted at Handy's leg. Handy jumped and whipped his head around in surprise and as he did, the tool he had been holding in his mouth flew out and nearly hit Cub; instead, it crashed into the other doorknob and _knocked _it off.  
Handy and Cub's eyes went wide with surprise and then a streak of fear was struck into both of them, "Forget this, c'mon kid lets get out of here!" so Handy picked up Cub and streaked into the living room, but their hope was erased as they saw Flippy's face.

"Sweet crackers of Nutty himself," Handy mumbled in a gasp, he was defiantly going to die painfully tonight.

"**I see we have on our party faces on, hehahaha!**" Flippy said with an evil grin and reached for his bowie knife.

"Like Hell I do! I mean _heck, _sorry Cub," Handy said carefully nudged out a sharp tool, got it in his mouth and with a yank of his head, the weapon-like-tool whooshed threw the air, unfortunately Flippy moved but gave a yowl as the weapon-tool scraped the side of his ribs.

Cub and Handy gave a cheer, but frowned as they saw that the wound only made Flippy angry with hysteria.

And with that, Flippy charged at them, only to start a chase around the house, and at some point, Cub and Handy got separated when Flippy chucked a blunt object, but they still kept running- now this made things even more fun…well for Flippy.

Flippy smelled the air, different animals had their own smells, or at least to his uniquely-trained heart-shaped nose it did.

They where both in opposite directions, staying still, who should he kill first? The annoying orange beaver? Or the innocent adorable Cub?

They had both wronged him, but…Flippy's eyes twitched and he frowned, the baby bear never really did anything wrong…except get fowl brown stink on his face, but he didn't throw a tool at him and nearly got him a cracked rib.

Flippy shot left, toward the handless beaver and almost puked as he knew he'd just been '_**kind**_'. He vowed to never let himself do such a thing again.

Under the dinner table, Cub shivered as he heard the bloodcurdling scream that came across the hall, it belonged to Handy, he didn't worry though, and he knew he'd see him again another day or week. Cub had to fend for himself now, luckily he'd already pee'd himself from being scared, so he had a weapon…but he wasn't sure it would work, so he quickly dashed out and looked for the first thing that looked like it would harm a crazy violent bear…Ah! The pepper! But it was up too high! Cub almost gave a whine- until he saw his stool…not tall enough though, he looked at his highchair, perfect!

Cub jumped up into the chair- and as if in slow mo, he flung himself from it- aiming toward the pepper on the shelf…a bubbly grin took over his face, he felt like a super hero! That was- until he hit himself on the head, and landed on the floor, he began crying loudly, almost screaming.

Ooh! Poor Cub! But don't worry, I don't think he hit his head too bad…OR DID HE?


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt

Hi there! I believe this is another late chapter, and I'm sorry about that- I've been sleeping backwards for awhile and trying to work on my comics, oh the joys of summer stuff.

Okay, now for a warning, theres going to be some Flippy stuff you've probably already read before in this one, it's just that, well, I can't blame everyone for writing the same stuff, it's a good idea to have Flippy talking to his 'Very Evil' side, and it's interesting to write. So rawr, I'm sorry if the same old, same old might bother any of you.

I'm also sorry that this is a short chapter, I think for that, I'll update soon after, okay? OKAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own the HTF; they own me, sad ain't it?

4 **The Hunt **

Flippy dropped the remains of Handy; he just HAD to get over the habit of playing with his 'toys'. "**Hmm, I think I overdid it a little**," Flippy said, picking out a piece of Handy out of his fangs with a bone, blood and gore was splattered everywhere, _"A LITTLE?!" _a small voice said in his head, Flippy growled and shrugged it away. "**Shut up, I'm not done having fun yet**." He said to himself literally.

That's when he heard the cries from the toddler; a dark grin filled his face and he sped off to the kitchen.

Cub cried pathetically as his head pounded, but a growl caught his attention, he stared up in horror as he saw bear covered in blood, his eyes and grin twisted into only what a child could dream of in a nightmare.

"_YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! It's not right! IT'S NOT FAIR!" _the small voice yelled in the green bear's mind, and just like that, Flippy punched himself in the head, and for a moment, his face went back to normal, he looked at cub with pure sympathy and fear, "RUN!" he yelled and his face became twisted again with a single blink.

Cub did what he was told, and he ran, he ran as fast as his little legs could. His head ached and he wished his Poppa was there, hopefully he would know what to do, but Cub was sadly on his own until the Green Monster was Flippy again.

"**That was a funny trick me, and a good idea, now I'll have more FUN!" **Flippy said to himself before dashed off, _"You do know you're responsible for him too, ya know. If you kill him, his father will hate us, and then EVERYONE will avoid us for good, how can you have any…'fun'…when no one wants to be around us?" _the small voice said, it sounded strangely brave… _**"They won't avoid me, I can sneak on them like I usually do, and I'm going to be there, whether they want me there or NOT!" **_Flippy thought back, and to top it off he began laughing hysterically as he ran, he then stopped and sniffed the air, his face dropped in confusion, the smell of Cub was…everywhere!

Cub smiled and even though he was in white fear, he giggled…he had gotten into the dirty cloths and thrown them everywhere, not to mention…he was now a butt naked bear toddler running around with just a…well, yeah, he supposed he'd have to lose the hat too, he threw it off. NOW he was a completely butt naked bear running around WITHOUT a hat on.

Now all he had to do was to bonk the Monster on his noggin' and his new best friend would be back! He really wished he had more time like this on days where things would just pop out of nowhere and mercilessly kill him horribly, actually, he suddenly wished he was alone more often with a babysitter…His Poppa usually did everything for him, and it suddenly dawned on him that his Poppa was seriously a clumsy person.

But the toddler thought no more about it as he spotted Flippy; the young bear grew uncharacteristically quiet.

Flippy looked around, "**You can't hide forever, you brat!**" he slowly studied everything around him, looking for signs for movement, why was it so hard to get into a toddler's mind?

Cub watched carefully were Flippy went, his small eyes focused…and then…YES! Cub ran out of his hiding place and began to hit Flippy with a bat in the back of the legs, Flippy stumbled and BAM; he managed to hit his forehead on the sink, making a cracking sound.

Cub was proud; he'd used his Poppa's bat, the one he kept in a safe place unless burglars like Shifty and Lifty came around, and his Poppa said he was too small to hold it, but there Cub was, holding the big metal bat awkwardly in his arms, he didn't feel much like a piece of tissue paper anymore.

He watched Flippy carefully as the green bear squirmed some on the floor, his paws on his forehead, his expression pained, Cub couldn't tell if it was the Monster or the Babysitter.

But a sigh of relief came as Cub saw Flippy's big black happy eyes, he was back to normal, sort of, he was still covered in drying blood and he had a new bruise on his head.

Flippy blinked, he finally noticed how bare Cub was, "I have no idea how I'm gonna explain this," he groaned to himself quietly, he really wished Cub would literally grow up so he'd have someone to talk to, Flippy rolled his eyes at himself, now THAT was asking for just too MUCH.

Flippy suddenly wished Petunia was alive, her obsessive problem with making everything clean would of REALLY helped him a lot, but he ignored his head and got up.

Then- after 2 and a half hours later, things looked pretty much back to normal, except both boys had ice bags on their heads, and on Flippy's outfit, you could still faintly see Handy's blood, he would have to lie about it, "_Your probably very tired, because I think you're seeing things Mr. Pop. I haven't done anything __bad__ all day!_" Flippy nodded, that's exactly what he would say!

He looked at Cub, and smiled, the poor thing must of drained himself- because he in a deep sleep cuddled next to Flippy, " 'Guess I should take you to bed," he said quietly and picked up the snoozing bear and took him to his bed room, surprisingly Cub had woken up on the way. Flippy tucked him in his bed, "You want me to read a story?" he asked, Cub shook his head quickly, he hated getting read to, ever since the Evil Haunted Book incident…he never felt quite safe around big books, especially fairy tell books.

Flippy was almost disappointed, he'd always wanted to read a book to a kid, but since he gave Cub such a hard day, he nodded and petted Cub carefully on the head, careful not to touch the bruise. Flippy was about to turn off the light when he heard the most pathetic and adorable cry ever, "No, no, don't goooo!" Flippy looked around to see Cub's face, which was painted in sadness, as if HE was the one to blame for the bad day.

Flippy nodded and turned off the light anyway, brought up a comfortable pillow chair next to Cub, sat down and smiled, "Okay, I'm here, now time for sleep," he said and brought the cover up to Cub's chin. It wasn't that long until they both were asleep, both snoring quietly at their own peaceful pace.

Awww, how sweet! But I'm not done yet! Maybe there will be more chaos later?


	5. Chapter 5 A Small Problem Occurs

Whoa, I'm sorry for not keeping my word about putting the chapter right after. My excuse? The summer made me lazy and my HTF obsession meter went down, and I find that just sad and depressing…but yeah, I think this chapter will be worth the wait because it's my favorite of all chapters so far- one word: Nutty.

Silly Disclaimer: I do not own HTF and _probably _never will, ha!

Again, the writer is sowwy.

5 **A small problem occurs **

When Flippy woke up, he noticed it was just 12: 04 am, his green bear face scrunched up in detest, he thought about going back to sleep, but he was wide awake. He sat up in the dark and looked over at the sleeping Cub…he gasped and jumped up, but where WAS the sleeping Cub?!

"Oh _crap_!" Flippy gasped in a raspy whispery voice and flipped on the light, "Cub? CUB!" he began and looked around the room, no signs of his evil side coming out and killing the toddler… the room was the same as it was when he fell asleep.

So Flippy began to wondered around the house, the only rooms he knew was the kitchen, bathroom, the hallway and the living room…so he was only half sure were everything was.

He cursed at himself for not taking a tour of the home earlier.

"Cub, where are youuuu?" he said as he flipped on the lights in the hallway, he opened a door he never opened before- it was another bedroom, he figured it was Pop's room since there was a queen sized bed and appropriate things for a bear such as Pop himself.

Again, Flippy saw a picture of the pretty bear woman, this time he could see her face better due to the fact it was just her in a blown up picture, she looked as if she had just finished a laugh due to the sparkles in her eyes.

Flippy frowned, he saw more pictures of her and some of the family, he sighed sadly noticing a picture of a young Pop and the pretty bear- Pop in a tuxedo and Her in a simple but very pretty white dress, Flippy guessed most likely that the picture was tooken on the day of their wedding.

He shook his head; it would pain him to death to keep pictures of his passed away loved ones up…or even in his room, he sighed again, gaining a new found respect for the red robe wearing bear. He closed the door quietly and jumped when he saw Cub right in front of him.

"_There _you are!" Flippy grinned but made a face "Where on earth did you go mister?" Cub tilted his head the right, smiled bubbly "Watah," he said simply, and went back to his room.

Flippy blinked, well that explained it, but went to the kitchen, sure enough, there was the stool in front of the sink and an empty cup near it, that satisfied him and went back to Cub's room.

Flippy was about to tell Cub he could have asked, but the toddler was already asleep again, cuddled in his covers; Flippy gave a small 'aww,' at the adorable sight and grinned, he didn't have to sleep in a chair!

So, he made himself a place on the couch, wrapped himself in the covers and went back to sleep- but then a reminder nagged at his brain-his medication!

So he hopped up, strolled over to his overnight bag, and looked for his pills.

"Hmm," he mumbled searching deeper…his face became annoyed then worried-he forgot his medication!

This was a problem, he bit down on his four fingers…if he tried to sleep again he might have a dream of the war…and then…and then… "Ugh...No stop that!" he said to himself as he covered his ears, as if someone was there and trying to forcibly verbally get him to do something terrible…but he was really trying to block out memories, he hated how easily he could 'flip out'.

He growled at himself and went to fix himself something that would keep him awake, no sleeping tonight- unless he wanted to lose Pop and Cub's trust…it seemed like they were the only ones not afraid of getting close to him, he hated being so lonely…

So, he looked around the kitchen… "No way…," he murmured in surprise, they had nothing that would wake him up…and he hated coffee, and then…he had an idea.

A green squirrel was sleeping in a hill of candy wrappers, when he was rudely awaken by his telephone that was ringing, he groaned and tried to ignore it by burying deeper in the wrappers, but the ringing didn't stop, he popped his head out of the wrappers, his face angry. He spent all day being hyped on sweets that by night he'd usually be wore out- so he was going to give whoever was calling a good talking to!

He stomped out of his room and to the nearest phone; he rubbed his good eye (the green one) sleepily and answered the machine "Nutty? I'm sorry to call so late…but- I uh, have a bad problem." Nutty glared at the wall and caught the phone number…why was Flippy at Pop's house? Was there some gay love secret between them two? He began to let his psychotic brain wonder about if they possibly _were _gay…and how that would have happen- but snapped out of it when he quickly remembered he was on the phone.

"…Uh, heh, I don't know if I can help…I'm straight, heh," Nutty said a little nervously, and suddenly wished he had not said that, afraid he might have gotten the wrong idea.

Flippy blinked in confusion- and remembered he was on _Pop's _phone, in _Pop's _house, "Oh dear _God_! No Nutty! I am _NOT _gay! I just happen to be babysitting Cub, blame Pop, he never met me before and decided that an unstable- Ugh… _Nevermind_, you know what I mean."

"Oh, ha-heh, ha, _sorry_…it's just so easy to assume it…but anyway, heh, what did you want? It's like…," Nutty stopped to look at the clock and gave a small gasp "_1:34 _in the _morning_?!"

Flippy gave small sheepish laugh, "sorry, it's just…I forgot my pills and-,"

"You want me to get them?" Nutty interrupted.

"No- I live too far away, and you wouldn't make it without getting killed anyways…so could you bring me like- oh I don't know…some _energy drinks_?"

Nutty blinked "I don't have any…they taste horrible…are you like, an-heh- a hyper racist? You know I don't _choose _to get hyper, it's only because of the candy- hahaha,"

"Well- could you bring some _candy _then?" Flippy asked, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, ha ha, I guess so, what kind do you want? I got it all, hee hee,"

"I dunno, you're like the- Candy professional in Happy Tree town, you pick,"

"Alright, and what will you give me in return?"

Flippy narrowed his eyes '_God this squirrel is nuts_,' he thought not thinking about the pun. "Um, well, what do you want?"

"60 pounds of gummy worms might be nice." Nutty said seriously and calmly.

There was a long silence on the phone as Flippy pictured himself bring the load to Nutty.

"Okay…_weirdo__, _I'll have it tomorrow hopefully before one of us might die,"

"Great! Okay, see you soon Flippy, ha ha!" Nutty said luckily not catching the 'weirdo' part, because when Nutty got angry- he got REALLY angry.

"Yeah, bye…oh and just a reminder, just because I sow pink things and watch Lifetime does NOT mean I'm gay! I happen to think all the girls in town are hot," Flippy said and hung up the phone, and gave a 'humph!'

**-Soon-**

Flippy jumped up and pulled his eyes away from the TV screen as he heard the door knock.

"Here ya go!" Nutty said holding out a bag of candy as the door opened.

'_Jeez, this was a bad idea_,' Flippy thought as he looked at the bag, and noticed that Nutty wasn't wearing his candy like usual- he guessed this must of not been important to him…but he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Nutty looked a little…naked.

"Whats so funny? Ha ha! And what time is Pop coming back?" Nutty asked.

"Oh, nothing- and he'll be back soon, at 3," Flippy said and gave one more chuckle.

"You must be really tired…," Nutty said and held back saying 'you must not trust yourself,' because they both knew it was true.

"I am, and thanks for the candy, sorry I woke you," Flippy said and took the candy.

"It's no problem, I have no work tomorrow so I can sleep late," Nutty said with a slight smile and then something surprised him, "You haven't killed Cub…that's impressive, ha ha!" he said respectfully.

Flippy nodded, but became nervous, "Yeah…but don't tell anyone, but I came very close to doing it though…," he said biting his bottom lip.

Nutty finally noticed the rip on Flippy's outfit, "Is that why you have that?" he said pointing at the rip.

Flippy looked away nervously, "Handy did it, he sort of threw a tool at me…," he then sighed sadly "The poor guy only wanted to do his job and fix a door knob,"

There was small sad silence between the bear and the squirrel.

"Well, see ya later Flip', ha ha!" Nutty said as he walked off- uh, bounced off.

Flippy winced, he hated that nickname, it was so tacky.

He closed the door, sat back down on the couch and began to crunch down on the sweets, careful not to eat too many, it was smart not to eat Nutty's candy, and that applied to everyone…no one didn't want to end up like him.

Somehow, it did not work, because in a few minutes, Flippy's eyes began to droop and soon he was asleep.

Doom, doom, doom?

PS: Nutty is awesome


	6. Chapter 6 Times Up

Hi again, thanks for the reviews. Also, I'm sorry to say, this is the last chapter, I might add a note after words, I'm not sure. Buuut anyways, thanks for reading the story, hehe.

Disclaimer- I do not own HTF, but that's a good thing, they do a great job on their own!

6 **Times up**

When he awoke- the first thing he saw was the black shiny eyes that belonged to a terrified Cub…Flippy's eyes went wide and he gasped as he noticed that he was pinning Cub down with his left paw easily, and with his right paw, he was holding his famous bowie knife in the air- aiming straight at the toddler.

The green bear put down the knife and put back in its place and he quickly let Cub up, hoping he didn't hurt him- luckily he wasn't, just exhausted…probably from running and hiding.

Cub didn't move though, he just stood, looking carefully at Flippy, obviously noticing the change in his face, he was back to normal.

Flippy looked around the room, some things had got knocked down and parts of the carpet had got torn, as if the flipped-out Flippy had missed his aim and hit the floor instead, which was pretty impressive for Cub, Flippy usually never missed.

The mind-torn bear looked down at the toddler, looking apologetic. He got up and picked the Cub up, "I'm sorry, I forgot my medicine…I should have tried harder to stay awake, but I can make it up to you. I won't ever put you up to this again Cub, I promise never to be your babysitter again, I'm sorry your Pop couldn't find someone else…," Flippy said but was surprised when Cub started crying pathetically.

"No, you gewd babysittuh! Stay Fwippy!" he cried, afraid he'd lose his new friend.

Flippy's eyes suddenly became watery…but he held them in, it was natural for a Happy Tree Friend to become sappy at moments like this, it was part of their 'Happy Hormones'

And Flippy didn't feel like crying in front of a toddler.

And then the sappy mood was gone in a flash when Flippy saw the clock- it was close to time for Pop to get back!

"C'mon, I gotta get you back to bed, so I can clean up," Flippy said urgently and took Cub to his room.

Flippy noticed on the way that there was a small trail of disaster from were Evil Flippy had followed Cub, he gave sigh, he knew it wouldn't take too long to clean up the mess, he had gotten good at cleaning things since his darker side came along.

Cub's room was luckily fine though, his cover was on the floor, supposedly were got knocked down or clumsily got down from.

Flippy gave a sigh of relief, but came out as an 'awww' when he noticed Cub had gone asleep in his arms, too bad he wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

He put Cub back in his bed and pulled the covers over him once again, then went to work on the house, making sure it looked like he'd never gone berserk; he even was able to get the rest of Handy's blood stain off the floor.

When he was done, everything was literally sparkling and shining from the cleanness, which was one of the cool perks from living in Happy Tree Town; Flippy sighed in relief again, and this time actually sounding like a sigh.

Once he sat down, but stood up again as he heard the front door click and open and there was yawn.

Pop looked horrible, his fur somewhat messy and the whites of his eyes were a light pink from the lack of sleep.

"Jeez Mr. Pop, you alright?" Flippy asked stepping forward.

"I'm fine, I just need to sleep is all…but I should really ask about you, how did things turn out? You didn't call." Pop said and rubbed his eyes and he looked more awake.

"Oh, things went _great_, me and Cub had fun and we watched a movie…no problems _at all_ sir," Flippy said, hoping Pop wouldn't catch his white lies, but he didn't, he was too busy thinking about his bed, but something popped up.

"Did Handy come over? I forgot to tell him you were here," Pop said looking around the room and noticed Lifetime was on, and he raised an eyebrow for a second.

"Oh, sorry sir, as soon as he saw me he said he'd come back another time…which I'm not too surprised about," Flippy said and pretended to be sad.

Pop didn't look pleased, "The _nerve_ of some people, must they be so intolerant? Well I'm not going to make _another_ mistake, I'll fix it myself. Well, I guess if something else comes up- I'll promise not to bother you again, anyways…I'm sorry I bothered you," Pop said and walked further into his house.

Flippy nodded, he thought about asking about the pretty bear he had seen in the pictures, but he decided not to, Pop looked stressed enough, so he grabbed his bag and said his farewells and went home.

Later that day, Flippy was in the diner, eating his lunch, sitting obviously alone as he listened the gossip and chatter behind him, he wasn't paying much attention to it until a certain subject popped up.

Cuddles, Toothy and Lumpy were sitting together, "So, I heard Flippy was babysitting Cub yesterday, and nothing even _happened_! Can you believe that?" Toothy began, Lumpy and Cuddles gasped, but suddenly, Handy passed by them and muttered a "_Yeah right_…," and scowled at Flippy when he passed by him.

But Flippy smiled, he'd get over it sooner or later.

"Ah, Handy's just a stubborn old '_goat'_," Cuddles said and gave a laugh and Toothy and Lumpy joined in for a few seconds.

"Where did Pop go off to anyways?" Toothy asked and he sipped on his milkshake.

"I heard he went off to some place in the city," Lumpy said and shrugged.

"Yeah, Disco Bear said Pop was having trouble with Child Services," Cuddles said, there was a moment of silence and then they burst out laughing.

Flippy grinned, almost evilly and chuckled, the news almost _too_ ironic.

"_Better be safe than sorry!"_

Well, that's it, I hoped you liked it, I did.

Extra stuff - I might be putting up another story, I'm not too sure since its big and I need to fix it up in chapters. It's about Flaky finally getting tired of being scared all the time, so she goes to find help, and she does, but it ends up screwing with her life worse than it had been before. If you like the idea, then tell me and I just might put it up.

A small funny dedication- To my best friend, about Pop having trouble with 'Child Services' since she _**hates **_him. And I just want to say it was her character 'Ninja the Blue Raccoon' who was in the Child Services who got him, and later probably went Kung Pow on Pop's furry butt, that's probably why he was so tired. Hee hee.

Also, now that Flippy knows that Pop has dealt with Child Services, he'll probably _**want **_to babysit Cub again, don't you think?


End file.
